Tobuscus
Tobuscus battled PewDiePie in Video Game Rap Battles 4 and again in Video Game Rap Battles 10. He was played by Nathan Provost. The Real Toby also help voiced Courage Wolf in Animeme Rap Battles 5 Information on the Rapper: Toby Joe Turner (Born March 3rd, 1985) is an American actor, comedian, musicain, and internet personality. he was born in Osborn, Mississippi. He now lives in Los Angeles, California. He has one pet, a dog named Gryphon. He graduated from the University of Florida, with a degree in telecommunication production. He is famous on YouTube as the internet personality, "Tobuscus", where he makes gaming videos on TobyGames, daily video logs on TobyTurner, and his famous "Litteral Trailers" and is now in the production of making a Tobuscus Adventures Game. He does many collaborations with other Youtubers, like JacksFilms, iJustine, and Danboe, being the actor of Nerville in The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. He has also been an actor in movies such as Smiley and New Low. He has many catchphrases such as "Bless your Face", "Intro: Darkness, then Redness, then Whiteness", and "Hello Once again Audience". Lyrics: Video Game Rap Battles 4: Verse One: Hello once again audience, now you getting a chance, To watch me dis out this Swedish punk in this new Tobuscus Rant! You have Amnesia if you think you can beat me in this test, You're an EPIC FAIL! Prepare to be stoned to death! You fear me more than all those horror games that you've conquered! I'll beat you so fast, you'll think it's Need for Speed, sponsor! You and your whole Bro Army have just been beaten, I'm done with you now, roll the next foe Stephen! Verse Two: God Dangit! I'm not here to take cheap shots from a queer! What? Are you too lazy to play games after you shave your beard? You say i'm afraid, but you're in no place to take action, You have to Google kitten pictures after your pansy reactions! I can Swing my diamond Sword, come at me if you dare! I can make millions laugh, and I don't even need to swear! Raps so hot, you bring your whole army to try and fight this, In a second, you'll be seeing Darkness, Redness and Whiteness! Verse Three: Calm down, stop screaming, you're making our ears bleed, Why don't you focus on your game, drop the ADHD? It's Game Over now, and everyone knows that you lost, Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you, Peace off! Video Game Rap Battles 10: Verse One: Whoa! Audience? What are you doing watching me pwn this noob we resent? Whose six year old fans believe that subscribers are the only way to judge talent Man I'm on TV, king of comedy while you're stuck on YouTube Mic like my stick of truth, D-bag the jew, rap hard as Dark Souls 2 This is a Kalmar war, if you catch my drift Now experience the reality of an Oculus Rift Coming at you like a mini-Minotaur, torch and diamond sword at hand Goat Simulators and Flappy Bird? Did you forget horror games got you your fans? There's only one difference between us Felix and despite the fact that we're both friends You go through desperate measures to try and entertain while I'm entertainment Trivia *He is the first famous YouTuber to help rap in an Rap Battle Parody Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Nathan Provost Category:Characters Category:Tobuscus